Forbidden Love
by Thisty
Summary: Firepaw has just joined Thunderclan and he falls in love with the striking she-cat known as Spottedleaf. What will happen? This story will tell you, but... What happens when Yellowfang dies instead of Spottedleaf? What happens when Spottedleaf runs away with Firepaw when he's a warrior? What happens when the Three are born to the wrong couple? The clans will never be the same.
1. Prologue&Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER!_  
**

**_I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE NAMES MENTIONED! I ONLY OWN THE NAMES DARKPAW AND SHALLOWPAW!_**

**Alrighty guys! Here's my new story. I hope you really like it. i'm still working on it so, read and review! Thanks! :)**

**Prologue  
**

Prologue

Rusty stood at the edge of the woods, peering through the darkness. He heard rustling and a mouse darted out from underneath a fallen tree. Rusty launched himself after it, his paws pounding the ground as he raced into the woods. The mouse squeaked in terror as Rusty pinned down it's tail when he finally caught up. He was about to make the killing blow, when a force knocked him into the leaf covered floor. He let out an _oof _and struggled to throw off his attacker.

He felt the weight vanish, and he got up and started racing towards his Two-Leg nest. _Wait! _Rust skidded to a halt. _I shouldn't be running away from a fight! _The dark ginger tom whipped around to see a grey kitten, about his size, hurtling towards him. Rusty leaped and met the kitten, and the two tustled on the ground. Rusty faught as well as he could, using the defences that Olive taught him. In the end, Rusty was pinned under the paws of the other kitten.

A golden-brown tom pushed his way through a frond of ferns near the two kittens, and he cast a glance their way. He approached them and Rusty's eyes grew wide. This tom was huge with muscles rippling underneath his pelt and a head with was easily the size of Rusty himself. The golden-brown tom stopped a few mouse-lengths away, and looked at the kitten with approving eyes.

"Alright, Greypaw," he mewed, the voice taking Rusty by suprise. "You can let the kittypet up now."

Rusty bristled. "Kittypet," he mewed, jumping up as Greypaw moved away. "Who are you calling a kittypet?" He paused, his eyes widening even more. "Are you the forest cats?"

Greypaw and the tom shared an amused glance. "We live here in the forest, yes, but we are all split up into clans. I'm a warrior, and Greypaw here-" the tom motioned towards Greypaw with his long tail. "-is an apprentice, training to become a warrior."

Rusty studied Greypaw for a minute before turning back to the big tom. "What's your name, and why did _he _attack me?"

"My name's Lionheart and he attacked you because-" Lionheart was interupted by a blue-grey she-cat who appeared behind Rusty.

"Because I told him to," she mewed. The she-cat had command in her tone, but it was also gentle at the same time. "My name is Bluestar. I am the leader of Thunderclan."

**Chapter 1**

Firepaw looked around the Thunderclan camp. Greypaw sat next to him and Firepaw's gaze stopped on where he scraped dirt over his old kittypet collar. Bluestar had just given him his apprentice name. Lionheart stood over them, watching Bluestar with curiosity in his gaze.

"She didn't give you a mentor," he mewed, walking towards her.

"Who cares about mentors!" Greypaw jumped up, excitement in his eyes. "C'mon! I'll show you how to hunt mice!"

"Okay!" Firepaw bounded after him. The two apprentices went through the Thorn Tunnel and out into the forest. Greypaw skidded to a halt in front a ravine. Firepaw stopped beside Greypaw, looking up. "How do we get up?"

Greypaw scoffed. "It's easy, watch." With those words, Greypaw bounded up the boulders, finding paw holds that were hidden to Firepaw. Once Greypaw reached the top, he looked down at Firepaw. "Well come on! Try it!"

Firepaw nodded and started, cautiously climbing up the boulders. When he reached the top, Greypaw spun around and darted away. Racing after the grey apprentice, Firepaw called out to his new friend.

"Where are we going?" The ginger tom pushed harder and caught up with Greypaw.

"We are going to Sunning rocks." Greypaw panted, streaking forward through the trees.

Firepaw's legs started to burn by the time they arrived at Sunning rocks. There were huge boulders everywhere with patches of sunlight shining down on them, waiting for a cat to curl up and soak up the warmth it provided. At the edge of Sunning rocks, was a river, flowing lazily past. The water looked cool and refreshing. There was a loud splash and Firepaw looked downstream. A dark ginger tom was swimming through the water. The tom pulled himself out and jumped up onto one of the boulders, shaking his pelt to get rid of the water.

Greypaw hissed and laid back his ears. Firepaw watch him curiously. "Isn't Sunning rocks Thunderclan territory?"

"Yes." Greypaw turned his head, and looked Firepaw in his eyes. "Go back to camp and tell Redtail that Oakheart is on Sunning rocks. I'll wait here and see if anymore arrive. Go!"

Firepaw nodded and raced off towards the camp. When he reached the ravine, he scrambled down the rocks and once he hit the ground he pushed off with his hind legs, racing towards the camp. Pushing through the thorn tunnel, he exploded into the camp.

"A Riverclan cat is on Sunning rocks!" He yowled alerting everyone in camp. Tigerclaw, Whitestorm, and Redtail appeared from the warriors den, Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw raced out of the apprentices den, and Bluestar padded out of her den with Lionheart following. "Oakheart is at Sunning rocks taking up all of the sunlight."

Bluestar leaped up onto Highrock and raised her voice into a yowl. "Redtail! You will lead a patrol with Longtail, Darkstripe, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and Whitestorm. Take your apprentices with you."

Firepaw looked towards the three apprentices standing near the tree stump. Ravenpaw was wide eyed and looking at Tigerclaw as if he was going to slash out at the black apprentice any moment. With a nod from Lionheart, Firepaw raced out of camp and up the ravine towards Sunning rocks.

**Okay, the next chapter will be posted if i get four reviews on this. Don't review too fast though! i still have to write it! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Firepaw stood on the edge of Sunningrocks with Greypaw standing beside him. The rest of the Patrol was on the other side of Greypaw with their fur bristling. Oakheart stood on Sunningrocks with other cats from his clan. Horrible fish stench hit Firepaw in the nose and he cringed. Beside Oakheart, stood a spotted she-cat, a smoky black tom, a dark brown tom, three apprentices, a dark tom, a grey tom with shredded ears, and a silver she-cat.

They all stood in line with each other, letting out snarls and growls until Tigerclaw stepped forward.

"Oakheart, you have one chance to lead your warriors off of Sunningrocks and go back to Riverclan." The Thunderclan warrior looked down the line of Thunderclan cats, his gaze resting on Firepaw. After a few heartbeats, Tigerclaw looked back at Oakheart. "Or we'll have to force you."

Oakheart let out a low mrrrow of laughter and Firepaw unsheathed his claws, digging them into the ground.

"I'd like to see you try," Oakheart growled. The Riverclan deputy shot off the boulder he was standing on and plowed into Tigerclaw. The two toms flew backwards in a ball of teeth and claws. Firepaw and Greypaw leaped forward and met with two apprentices in midair.

Firepaw dug his teeth into the grayish-black apprentices shoulder, trying his best to fight like his new clanmates. The Riverclan apprentice let out a howl of pain and struggled out of Firepaw's grip. Firepaw was unprepared for what happened next. A Riverclan warrior smashed into him and pinned him to the ground.

The warrior bared his teeth at Firepaw, and Firepaw's eyes were wide with fear. "Leave my apprentice alone, Kittypet." The smoky black tom brought his claws down across Firepaw's ears. Firepaw yowl in pain.

A flash of a golden pelt warned Firepaw that Lionheart was near. The ginger apprentice felt the weight of the warrior vanish off of him.

"Pick on someone your own size, Blackclaw," growled Lionheart. Firepaw never knew that the nice tom could sound so menacing.

"Never!" Spat Blackclaw. "He hurt Darkpaw, and he's going to pay."

Lionheart let out a low mrrrow of laughter. "Then it's Darkpaw's fault." With that, the handsome tom hurled himself at Blackclaw.

Firepaw turned away to look for Greypaw. He found his friend battling with another apprentice that was a bit bigger. Firepaw raced to help his friend and tackled his enemy to the ground. Greypaw leaped to his paws and help Firepaw fight off the grey apprentice. Finally, he turned tail and fled.

"Thanks," gasped Greypaw. "I thought I was done for sure. Shallowpaw is one of the fiercest apprentices I know."

Firepaw nodded towards another apprentice that was streaking towards them. "Lets fight this one off together."

Greypaw smirk and poised himself to leap. "Agreed."

They both lept on the blue-grey tom and he yowled in surprise. Firepaw and Greypaw pounced away before he could land a blow. Then they both lined up, fur brushing fur, and starting swatting at his muzzle, matching each other blow for blow. Soon most of the Riverclan warriors were swimming across the river. The only ones that were left were Blackclaw, Oakheart, and the spotted she-cat.

Lionheart bit down hard on Blackclaw's tail and the Riverclan tom yanked it out of Lionheart's jaws. Blackclaw hissed and glared at Firepaw until he raced after his clanmates. Greypaw bounded up to the spotted she-cat; Firepaw followed.

"You have a chance to leave Leopardfur," Greypaw snarled. Leopardfur's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to retort, but though better of it. She turned and fled.

Tigerclaw let out a fearsome yowl behind Firepaw and there was a screech of pain following. Lionheart howled at Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw! What have you done?" Firepaw and Greypaw whipped around to stare at the reddish-brown body laying by Tigerclaw's feet. Blood trickled from Oakheart's mouth and Lionheart stood in front of Tigerclaw, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "You never kill another warrior to win a battle! Never!"

Ravenpaw stood with wide eyes. By another ginger body. The same markings are in the same spot as Oakheart's. Redtail and Oakheart are dead. Firepaw turned to Greypaw.

"Let's take Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw back to came. We can report what happened while Lionheart and Whitestorm take care of Tigerclaw." Firepaw cast a glance at Sandpaw. "Sandpaw's hurt pretty bad. She has a nasty scratch on her flank."

Greypaw nodded and waved his tail, gathering the three apprentices. "C'mon guys. Let's head back to camp. Lionheart and Whitestorm can take care of Tigerclaw."

Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw all nodded in agreement and the five apprentices set off towards the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! I'm so so so so sooooooo sorry that it took SOOOOO long to get this chapter up! I hope i can repay you by having this chapter good. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review! 3_  
**

**Chapter 3**

Firepaw pushed his way through the Thorn Tunnel into the Thunderclan camp. Spotting the ferns where they lead to the Medicine Cat's Den, he crossed the camp and padded into the den. Spottedleaf was there, in the back by the herb stores going through her herbs. She looked up when Firepaw sat down. The young apprentice gazed at the beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with awe.

"Yes, Firepaw," she asked. "What can I do for you?"

Firepaw snapped out of his daze and motioned towards the entrance with his tail. "Sandpaw has a nasty scratched on her flank and Ravenpaw and Dustpaw have shredded ears. Greypaw has a twisted paw and I have a bite on my shoulder," he finished

Spottedleaf looked over Firepaw quick. "Is there anything wrong," she asked, as she walked past him.

Firepaw shook his head. "No, just minor scratches."

The young medicine cat nodded and gathered the herbs she would need. "When I'm done treating the others," she mumbled around the leaves, "I'll give you some marigold to rub on your scratches."

Firepaw nodded and followed Spottedleaf out of the Medicine Den. He stopped by Greypaw who was chatting with Darkpaw about the battle. Lionheart came up to the three apprentices and started listening in on their conversation. After a few more heart beats, the handsome golden tom rested his tail on Firepaws' shoulder. Drawing Firepaw away from the group, they stopped by Highrock.

"Bluestar says that she will be your mentor," Lionheart mewed. Firepaw's ears perked up and his eyes brightened. He no longer felt the sting of his wounds. "She's going to take you hunting with Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw soon."

Firepaw nodded his head furiously in excitement then bounded over to his denmates. "I'm going hunting with Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and Ravenpaw soon." Firepaw looked over to the black apprentice that Spottedleaf was now treating. He shot nervous glances around him as if a fox would jump out any moment. "What's wrong with Ravenpaw? He's as jumpy as a mouse."

"He's been like that ever since Tigerclaw was named his mentor at his apprentice ceremony," commented Greypaw.

Something hit Firepaw in the face like a pebble chucked at him. Ravenpaw was scared of his mentor! Firepaw pondered for a few minutes as he rubbed the Marigold onto his scratches. He flinched a few times as the juices stung him. Who was Tigerclaw's mentor? Is Tigerclaw an evil cat?

"Who was Tigerclaw's mentor," asked Firepaw. "It seems as if Ravenpaw is scared of him."

Dustpaw and Sandpaw shot Firepaw a confused glance. Spottedleaf turned towards Firepaw. "There's no reason to be asking such questions and making such statements. Go wait for Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw. Bluestar is waiting for you anyway. It appears she wants to talk to you." With that, the pretty medicine cat turned away and Firepaw felt a piercing pain in his heart.

Had he fallen in love with the pretty tortoiseshell in the short time he was here? Firepaw shrugged, turned away, and padded across the clearing, stopping in front of Bluestar.

Dipping his head, he looked up at his mentor and clan leader. "Yes, Bluestar?"

"I overheard you talking to you're denmates. Thistleclaw was Tigerclaw's mentor. That cat was the most horrid animal in this whole forest." Anger flashed across Bluestar's eyes. "He had Tigerclaw hurt a harmless kitten when Tigerclaw was an apprentice. Thistleclaw also forced me to stay away from Whitestorm when my sister Snowfur got hit by a monster." Bluestar stared at Tigerclaw. "Now, Tigerclaw is not that mean apprentice he was when Thistleclaw was alive. And I'm glad of that."

Firepaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Well, we should go hunting already, yes?"

The anger faded from Bluestar's eyes and she shook her head to clear it. "Yes, as soon as Spottedleaf is done with Ravenpaw."

After a few moments, Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw joined the two beside the Thorn Barrier. Together, the four cats left the camp and went into the forest. Bluestar led the patrol through winding paths and by an old burrow that smelled faintly of a fox. A soft breeze blew through the forest and ruffled Firepaw's pelt. The chattering of a squirrel cut through the silent air and Tigerclaw's ears perked up. Bluestar halted in a swath of ferns and nodded to Firepaw.

Using what instincts he had, Firepaw smelled the air, making sure he was upwind of the squirrel. After a few heartbeats, the ginger apprentice set off, tasting the air every now and then. His tail disappeared behind a tall oak. He went a long way before the chattering was on the other side of a juniper bush. Dropping into the hunters crouch, Firepaw started creeping around the bush, making sure he wouldn't step on anything to give him away. At the last second, a crushing force plowed him into the dirt.

The squirrel- who was startled by the sudden noise- shot up a nearby birch. As Firepaw tried to throw off his attacker, he caught sight of a dark brown tabby pelt. _Tigerclaw!_ Firepaw gasped and pushed up with all his might. The weight vanished for a few moments before it was back on top of him.

"What are you going to do now, Kittypet," Tigerclaw sneered. The tom bit down hard on Firepaw's shoulder and Firepaw let out a screech of pain and fear.

_**Ooooooo! Cliff Hanger! :D don't you love me? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my fellow viewers! I hope you really like this chapter! Read and Review and tell me that you LOVE it! :D lol!_  
**

**Chapter 4**

Firepaw struggled out of Tigerclaw's grip and stood-panting- a few tail-lengths away. Bloody slowly seeping from his wound and he flinched from the pain. Tigerclaw started to circle around Firepaw and Firepaw watched the warrior with wary eyes. Before Tigerclaw could do anything more, Firepaw leaped forward with incredible speed and slammed into Tigerclaw. The dark tabby tom let out a surprised gasp as he fell onto his side. Firepaw slashed his claws across Tigerclaw's ears and clamped down on the tom's forepaw.

Tigerclaw let out a yowl of pain and batted Firepaw away. Firepaw slid to a stop fox-lengths away from Tigerclaw. He had his head low, panting even harder. Tigerclaw pulled his lips back in a snarl. At the same moment, both toms threw themselves at each other, meeting in mid air. They hit the ground in a ball of claws and fur. Screeches rang out through the forest as the two toms faught on. They only stopped when they heard a fierce yowl cut through the air.

"Stop," Bluestar yowled. "Give it up Tigerclaw," she snarled as she stalked forward. "He has nothing against you."

Tigerclaw let out a low _mrrrow _of laughter. "Oh, come on, Bluestar. You think I don't know why you let him into the clan? 'Fire will save the clans'", mimicked Tigerclaw. "You think that this soft kittypet will save the clans? Puh-lease."

"I'm pretty sure he just proved that he is not soft," Bluestar took a threatening step forward. "If you want to fight someone, then fight someone your own size."

Tigerclaw smiled wickedly. "Gladly." With that, he pushed off the ground and slammed into Bluestar, sending the Thunderclan leader skidding across the clearing.

Firepaw saw the glint of sunlight off of claws as Bluestar dug them into the ground. With a hiss, she shot forward like a bolt of lightening and slashed at Tigerclaw's throat. Firepaw and Ravenpaw gasped as the air grew still and all the sounds of the forest stopped. Everything Firepaw saw happened in slow motion. Tigerclaw ducked away from Bluestar's claws and shot forward, biting down on the leader's throat. She dropped to the ground as the life faded from her eyes.

"No," Firepaw howled. He turned to Ravenpaw. "Go get Spottedleaf, Whitestorm and Lionheart. " Ravenpaw hesitated. "Now! I'll hold off Tigerclaw."

Firepaw turned back towards the menacing cat as Ravenpaw raced off. "My turn," snarled Firepaw. He leaped forward and crashed into Tigerclaw.

Firepaw didn't aim his blows with precision. This time, he fought wildly, like a rogue. Tigerclaw fought back feircly and Firepaw stumbled backwards as one of Tigerclaw's massive paws slammed into his ear. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the ringing. Pawing at his ear in a last attempt to get it to stop ringing, he threw himself forward, finally pinning Tigerclaw down.

Without letting up, he glanced at Bluestar's body. Blood pooled around her head as it gushed from her throat. If Spottedleaf didn't get here soon enough, she could loose all of her lives by just that one wound. After a few more moments. The Medicine Cat crashed through the brambles with Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Ravenpaw following. Spottedleaf went immediately to Bluestar's side and Whitestorm and Lionheart crossed to Firepaw.

"We'll take over now," Whitestorm informed Firepaw. "Thank you, for you're help."

Firepaw nodded weakly and stepped off of Tigerclaw. Whitestorm put his paws were Firepaw's were and Lionheart started talking fiercely with Tigerclaw. Firepaw fought to stay conscious as the pain was overwhelming. Ravenpaw pressed up against the ginger apprentice, and Firepaw leaned on him thankfully.

"Take him to my den, Ravenpaw," mewed Spottedleaf without looking up from Bluestar. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done with Bluestar. It might be awhile."

Ravenpaw nodded, even though Spottedleaf couldn't see him. Firepaw sighed inwardly as he and Ravenpaw set off towards the Thunderclan camp. The ginger tom worried for his Clan Leader. _Will she be alright? _He thought. _Or is it too late? If she's dead, then who will be Leader? Bluestar hasn't named her new deputy yet. Will Thunderclan fall?_

_**Well? Did you like it? I hope you did! Ooohh! Cliff Hanger! Am I good or what?!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oh my gosh guys! I am SOOOOOOOOO freaking sorry it took so freaking long to get this chapter up. I've had writers block for this story for the past month and it took me weeks to write this chapter. But in all of the time I've spent on this chapter, I hope that it pays off. _  
**

**_Firepaw: Finally! It took WEEKS to film that!  
_**

**_Thistleface: ...umm...this isn't a movie Firepaw...it's a story  
_**

**_Firepaw: *ze gasp* What?! My manager told me that it was a movie! *growls* Sandpaw!  
_**

**_Sandpaw: *yells from back room* WHAT?!  
_**

**_Firepaw: GET CINTHANY ON THE PHONE! *storms off*  
_**

**_Thistleface: *face palm* Oh lord.  
_**

**_Greypaw: Read and Review!  
_**

**Chapter 5**

Firepaw lay in Spottedleaf's den, watching through a haze as the tortoiseshell she-cat came back into the den from treating Bluestar. The ThunderClan leader was doing well, recovering slowly from loosing one of her lives. He panted heavily and looked at Spottedleaf pleadingly.

"May I please have some water," he croaked. His throat felt dry under the heat of the Greenleaf sun. Spottedleaf nodded and grabbed a ball of moss, dipped in into a small pool of water, and dropped it beside his nest. He licked at it thirstily and his thirst quenched. "Thank you, Spottedleaf."

A rustle at the entrance to the medicine den announced the arrival of Sandpaw. She had promised Greypaw to check on him while the grey apprentice rested. Lionheart and Whitestorm watched over Tigerclaw day and night. Each took turns watching him. One would sleep beside the den in a nest made with bracken, moss, and the softest feathers. Firepaw looked up into Sandpaw's green eyes.

"How is he holding up," she asked, pointing the question towards Spottedleaf. Sandpaw's green eyes flashed with worry as she sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws.

Spottedleaf went into the herb store and started pushing out herbs with a paw. "He'll be fine in three or four days," Spottedleaf called. "As long as he stays still long enough for the poultices to dry."

Sandpaw shot Firepaw a glare and he felt the urge to squirm. But he stayed still, wanting to get out of the medicine den faster. He flattened his ears and licked the moss a few times.

"Sorry, Spottedleaf," he mewed. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body.

A few sunrises later, Firepaw sat by the fresh-kill pile, eating a plump mouse with Greypaw chatting beside him. The grey apprentice was going on about what Firepaw had missed while he was in Spottedleaf's den. Tigerclaw had tried to escape, but Whitestorm had caught him and put him back in his place. Bluestar had recovered enough to the point where she was allowed outside of her den. The ThunderClan leader was still a little weak from the fight with Tigerclaw, but the feisty she-cat was doing well.

Bluestar had also appointed a new deputy, too. It was Lionheart and Firepaw thought that he was a good choice. Lionheart was loyal, honest, and a warrior who you can trust.

"So," mewed Sandpaw as she approached the two toms. "Spottedleaf told me that you could go hunting today. Whitestorm is going to take you to mouse-brains out. Catch something good, why don't you. Make sure you catch a squirrel for Brindleface."

Firepaw shared an amused glance with Greypaw and nodded. "Yes, Sandstar."

Sandpaw swatted Firepaw's muzzle with a paw, her eyes narrowed. He ducked away, letting out a _mrrow _of laughter, until finally looking up at Highrock. Firepaw imagined himself sitting up there, the sun shining down on his pelt, making it seem like it was ablaze. He thought about letting out a call, joining the clan together- _his _clan. Performing warrior ceremonies, apprentice ceremonies, leading the clan to the Gatherings.

A flick of a tail on Firepaw's ear informed him that he had missed something. He turned his gaze back on Greypaw and Sandpaw.

"What?" he asked them. Sandpaw was walking away towards Highrock where Bluestar was sitting.

Greypaw stood and stretched as he spoke. "Bluestar just called a clan meeting. After that, we're going hunting." Greypaw bounded away and Firepaw jumped up and followed.

"Cat's of ThunderClan, I have news to share," Bluestar called. "Whitestorm, Lionheart, please bring Tigerclaw forward. Now, Tigerclaw has attempted to kill me, I thought I could trust him, for he has shown loyalty over the years. But, it was a fraud."

Whitestorm and Lionheart stopped below Highrock with a glowering Tigerclaw between them. Firepaw glared at the dark tabby tom, hoping that what Bluestar was about to do, would be horrible. He let out a quiet _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Tigerclaw, from this day forward, you are exiled from ThunderClan. You will not be welcome and if any warrior or apprentice finds you on this territory, you will be chased out or killed." Bluestar's voice sounded harsh and Firepaw winced. "Any warrior or apprentice who is helping him will also be exiled. Now-" Bluestar's gaze raked over the Clan. "-is there anyone who would like to accompany Tigerclaw into exile? Longtail?" The tom shook his head and stepped away from the front of the group. "Darkstripe?"

The dark tabby tom glared at Bluestar and bared his teeth. "Gladly."

Bluestar nodded once. "Then, you two are banished from ThunderClan, never to return. I will in form the other leaders, in hope that they will never let you in."

The blue-grey she-cat flicked her tail towards the Thorn Tunnel and Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Runningwind escorted Tigerclaw and Darkstripe out of the camp. The cats started to disperse, but Bluestar called them all back.

"Wait! There is one more thing I must do." Bluestar leaped down from Highrock. "Ravenpaw, please step forward."

The small black tom padded wearily up to Bluestar. "Y-yes, Bluestar?"

"Ravenpaw, you need a new mentor, yes?" Bluestar asked. Ravenpaw nodded. "Willowpelt, I hope that you will pass on everything to Ravenpaw that Patchpelt has taught to you."

"I will Bluestar," mewed the pale grey she-cat. Firepaw purred when Ravenpaw touched Willowpelt's nose without a hint of hesitation.

**_So? How did you guys like it? I think that this chapter is actually longer than all of the other ones in this story. It's 903 words without my talking and stuff._**

**_Firepaw: I thought that was a wonderful chapter.  
_**

**_Sandpaw: Ohh...I like the sound of that. Sandstar...Sandstar...Sandstar  
_**

**_Firepaw and Thistleface: *back away slowly*  
_**

**_Greypaw: *pops out of nowhere* Review!  
_**


	6. Apology

Hello to all of my reviewers out there! I am terribly sorry for the very long wait and for not updating in a while but I am sadly putting all of my stories on hold for the time being until my writer's block goes away.

Another thing that adds to the reason why I am putting my stories on hold is because my laptop's hard drive crashed and I lost everything. But I will let you all know when I am going to put up the next chapter! I am terribly sorry!

I know you all are waiting patiently and I'm very, very sorry.


End file.
